Love the Player
by EpicNuby
Summary: They lived through hell. And they stick together. When she realized her feelings she started acting differently. But oblivious as he is he didn't noticed. She tried to make him fall in love with her. But he was a non-compromising relationship guy. She thought she would never suceed. But did she had to? If you don't like language, major sex themes don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story for you guys, It's called Love the Player. Enjoy it.**

**Thanks**

**Bye**

Annabeth P.O.V

Today was just so awful. My boss didn't like my designs for the new building, I spilled all my morning coffee in my white skirt and my heel broke.

I hope Percy is home.

My name is Annabeth Christina Chase. My dad, Fredercik, is a professor at Stanford, San Francisco, and I live in the big apple so I barely see him. My mother Athena died in a car accident thirteen years ago, I'm twenty five, so my father remarried three years after. My step mom is really nice, but in the beginning I thought she wanted to take my mother's place, so I ran away.

I went to New York, where I live today, to live with Percy my best friend.

Percy and I know each other since we were born. Our parents were best friends since college so we had most of our childhood together and we got to be BFF's.

Something you should probably know is that my mother died, she was with his father.

My dad, Percy, Sally(Percy's mom) and I were going to visit the aquarium, but my mom and his dad Poseidon, or as we called him 'Don' were working until later. We left to the aquarium and they would take a cab later. The cab driver was drunk and he hit the car in a tree. They died right away.

When Percy was fifteen, his mother met Paul, a really nice school teacher, and they married, but two months later he received a job chance at a good school at NY.

Unfortunately had to move, but we kept contact.

When I was sixteen all the mess with my step mom Susan happened so I moved to live with Percy in NY.

All the nights I would cry, but Percy was always there to hear, help and comfort me. He also developed a very nice way to make me feel better, if you know what I mean, but nothing serious ever happened.

We both had rough pasts.

When I completed sixteen, I didn't just got a driver's lesson, but I also got a huge crush at my best friend.

When we went to NYU together Percy was still oblivious to my crush on him, and I was too afraid to admit it to him.

I graduated after four years in Architecture and he in Marine Biology.

I was afraid to open my own company, so I started as just an assistant. Today I'm one of the bigger workers in the company, but it seems as everything I do it's not enough to my boss.

Percy opened his little company in searching about different fishes. Now he has three aquariums at the US. One at New Jersey, one at Miami and one here in New York.

I never said anything about my crush to him, so after nine years he still think it's weird I never date anyone.

Percy was completely different. He liked to hook up with different girls every day. No, he wasn't a cheater, he was more like a player, but a player who don't hurt his one night stands.

I've been trying to make him kiss me and it never seems to work. You should know that Percy never kisses his one night stands, but he doesn't kiss me either. You are now thinking why should he kiss you? Because I pretend myself to be sad a lot of times, and because whenever I put my hands on his biceps or his in my thighs it's a sign we want to have sex.

We never had relationship, even with I really gave signs I wanted it. Anyway, I prefer having Percy as a Friend with benefits, than not having him because our relationship didn't worked out.

I on the elevator. Ding. I got out at our floor.

A girl with really little clothes passed by me. She looked kinda pissed. One of Percy bitches.

I opened the door craving for attention and of course coffee.

''Percy I'm home!'' I called out.

''Hey Ann.'' Uh. He and Thalia are the only o nes I let call me Ann or Annie. Percy prefer Ann and Thalia the last one.'' There is some coffee for you from Starbucks at the counter.'' He said embracing me from behind.

He smelled really bad. Like a mix of cum and sweat.

''Uh Percy go take a bath.''

''Okay Wise Girl, but just for you.'' He laughed and went to his room to shower.

I drank all my coffee. I was so furious. My fucking boss is a dick. I lput my head on my hands and closed my eyes.

''Tough day?''

''Yes.''

I started telling him about all the shit that had happened.

''That sucks. It sucks even more that you don't even remember what day is it.'' He said.

''I know which day is today, it is July 27th.'' I said not knowing what he meant.

''Today is your birthday silly. And I got you two presents.''

Fuck. I forgot about my birthday. Percy is so awesome.

He got a velvet box from his pocket and gave me.

I opened it. It was a BVLGARI necklace, in all gold, with two emeralds around a diamond. That must have cost like 100k.

''Oh Percy. This is so beautiful. That must have cost you a lot. Thank You so much.'' I hugged him.

We broke apart.

''Can you put it on me?'' I asked.

''Sure.''

He took the necklace and put it on very softly. I felt sparks when he touched me, like I've been having since nine years ago.

He sat across from me and finished.

''Your last gift is on your bedroom.'' He said passing his hands on my thigh.

''I'm anxious to see it.'' I said passing my hands on his bicep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got really surprised from all the support I received for this story in only one chapter. Here is the secon hope you like it.**

**Bye**

Annabeth P.O.V

I woke up felling cold. I'm sad to admit that I was used to that cold. Percy never sleeped with his one night stands. Neither he did it with me. I'm kind of addicted to him.

Some of you might wonder why I've been so afraid to admit my feelings to him, and, or why I don't move on. Your answer is that he never told me why he can't stick with only one lady.

As usual I got up and went to the Starbucks get a coffee. Then I jogged around the Central Park listening to some music. I went to my apartment to find Percy in the gym lifting weight. As usual I greeted and gave a cup of coffee to him. Since today was a friday I drove to my job building.

After listening to my boss complains about my blueprints I ate my lunch.

Then I did new blueprints as requested. My job time ended and I started my car to go home.

.

I accepted my friend Thalia call.

(Annabeth-**Thalia)**

**Hi Annie.**

Thalia.

**Why don't you meet me and the girls at Joe's.**

Sure.

**Bye**

Bye

After hanging up I changed my direction.

I arrived at the bar. After finding Piper, Thalia and Silena I sat at their table.

''Hey guys.''

''Annaneth.''

We started talking about our lives.

Thalia was a weather woman. She has spiky black hair and stormy blue eyes. She hate heights but like stoms.

Piper was a house decorator. She was the daughter of the well known actor Tristan Mclean. She look like a cherokee, with her dark brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes.

Silena is a stylist. She is beautiful. Her black hair and blue eyes are so perfect. I wish I was like her.

''So Annabeth any man in your life?'' Silena asked.

I shook my head and sipped my martini.

''Don't tell me your are still into kelp head?'' Thalia said.

I blushed and looked to my feet.

''You are, aren't you?''

I nodded lightly. They supported my at the beggining but when three years passed and still nothing had happened they gave up.

''Annabeth, Percy can't commit he jump from girl to girl. You think he will like you because your know each other for a long time but he will hurt you, because he only likes the sex.'' Thalia was really against me sticking with Percy for so long.

''And speaking of the devil...''

''Hey Annabeth. Thalia, Piper, Silena.'' Percy greeted.

''Percy.'' We said back.

''Anyone would like a beer?'' He inquired.

No one accepted it. He walked to the bar to grab the beer.

Thalia pointed to his direction.

''This is what he does Annie.''

A girl with a very tight dress walked toward him. She was in high heels and her boobs almost jumped out of the dress. She had a very hooker attitude. Percy's type. She swinged her red hair and eyed him with her green eyes.

She went to Percy and passed her hand in his chest and whispered something in his ear very slowly. Percy did something unexpected. He pulled away and walked towards us.

''Wise girl why don't we go home?'' He said grabbing my hand.

Thalia had a perplexed look.

''This wasn't supposed to happen.'' She muttered.

I took his hand and went with him home.

When we got there I turned to him to ask.

''Why didn't you went with that lady?'' I was really curious.

''I wasn't felling well.'' He said but I didn't believed him. I decided to drop it, if he wanted to talk he would.

''Let's watch the game.''

We ordered a big pizza and coke to watch New York Knicks x Oklahoma City Thunder.

When the game ended we stood there quiet.

''So Wise Girl, got a boyfriend?'' He asked teasingly.

''No, I didn't found the right guy.'' Yes I have and he is in front of me. ''What about you Seaweed brain any ladyfriend?''

''You know I can't stick with only one Ann.''

''And why is that?''

''Uh... Um... Why don't we talk about something else?'' He said with is hands in my thighs.

''Sure. Why not?'' I responded with my hands in his biceps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! you are awesome. Continue reviewing and I will do my best for quick updates. If you guys want to know my twitter is /EpicNoobs1.**

**EpicNuby out.**

Annabeth P.O.V

I woke up felling really great. I was with my head in the most soft pillow ever. I was feeling warm and cozy. Never wanted to get out. This pillow have a heartbeat sound. What the hell.

I got up really quick. Then I hit something.

''Ouch Ann! Why rush?'' Percy said passing his hand on the bruise I caused.

''What are you doing in my bed Percy?'' Percy never stays in bed after sex.

''If you don't like me being here I will leave.'' He said pretending to be hurt.

''Oh no Percy. I like it, but you never stays in bed after we do it.'' I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him back.

''Oh, uh, well I, erm, might have, eh, fallen asleep.'' He said hesitating. I didn't buy it but I knew he would tell me if he wanted so why push him.

''Okay. I'm going to make some coffee, do you want some?'' I got up from the bed.

''Yes please.'' He got up from my bed and we both headed towards our kitchen.

I made us coffee and we sat at the table.

''Have you planned something for today?'' He asked me.

''Percy, as much as I like spending my time at my bedroom, I want to go out today so...''

He laughed.

''No Ann. I meant for we go somewhere?''

''Really?''

He nodded to me.

''Where should we go?'' I asked wondering.

''I was thinking of a place we haven't been for a long time. And you used to love head .''

''The library?''

''No.''

''MoMA?''

''No.'' Oh hell. I never guess it right.

Wit he couldn't be meaning for us to go there, could he? We haven't been there for so long.

''Montauk?''

''Jackpot to .''He said grinning.

I can't believe. Last time we went there we were twenty and then after the house was being rebuilt.

We played there so much that we got tired for a month after palying for three days.

''That's awesome. I'm in need of relaxing time'' I was really needing a time to think about, if it was worth still try for a relationship.

I was almost giving hope, but was they say. Hope is the last one to die.

''Pack your bags and hop in my car. It is a one hour drive to the beach so I f we want to enjoy the day we will have to go now.''

I ran to my bedroom, threw some clothes, shoes, shampoo, condicioner and condoms(who knows?) in a bag.

I went to the living rooom and found Percy getting the car keys and his bag.

''Let's go Ann.''

''Comin.''

I went behind him after closing the door and locking it.

We hopped inside the car and we drove.

After one hour of singing, laughing and eating chocolate bars, we finally arrived.

The house was small before. But now It was huge. Not a mansion but very big.

Percy parked the car and we took the groceries and our bags inside.

There was a very large living room, a Tv room, four bedrooms, five bathrooms, basement and a kitchen.

We quickly put on our swim clothes and ran to the beach.

I sat and started reading my book.

''C'mon Ann, let's swim.'' He yelled from the water.

''I'm good Perce.''

I continued reading until someone picked me up bridal style.

''Let's go swimming Wise Girl.'' Percy said.

''Put me down Percy!''

''As you wish.''

He dropped me. But in the water.

I got up and ran after him.

He was getting far so I jumped in his back.

We both fell. I was above him.

We started laughing. Then our eyes met. I thought he was going to kiss me.

Then he kissed my cheek and got up.

''Let's eat.'' He said walking toward the house.

I went after him thinking about the kiss. It was better than not being kissed at all. He never kissed anyone but his mom. Then he kissed me and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

That was something. I think if I work really hard I'll get him to feel about me the same way I feel for him. The problem is that he never told why he never have a steady girlfriend. His only replies are 'I like my freedom' and 'Most of the girls don't deserve being trusted'.

I hope he don't 'friend-zone' me. I don't understand how can he sleep with a lot of girls, including me, without growing any type of feeling.

I could nickname him 'The Rock' but there is already one. I, myself, can't get to understand how I keep my love for him hidden for all this years.

'Maybe he knows, but does nothing about it.' Inner me said. Maybe that is right, but I hope he does something soon, otherwise I won't have other options if not forgeting about all the times he helped me, cared about me and heard my complains without questioning.

Many people said that I use my brain too much, but with Percy is all pure heart. My brain keeps telling me to move on and find someone that can give me what I want, but my heart tells me to never give up, because if I get Percy to be the one with me for the rest of my life I'll be happier than I could ever be.

Percy prepared some cheese burgers with bacon and fries.

We sat in front of the TV and watched 'The Big Bang Theory'. We laughed a lot.

We continued watching the program and when I started drifting off.

Then I found myself in a dreamless sleep


End file.
